


Weakness

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the dragon's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of Maleficent- Weakness

For a lifetime I wait  
Trapped in the darkness, the dusty, solid stillness  
A monster in a skin not my own  
Will someone ever come to me?

I am weak with loneliness.


End file.
